The Real Truth
by SSUqbar
Summary: Ivor Coddrington just so happens to be another shape shifter and will the universals arrival in the society change things forever? What happens when both he and Kullervo take a bite to large for them to chew? Au of book one Secret of the Sirens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Universal

The latest potential recruit waited in her own sitting room for the test to begin. Although I knew instantly that this girl was an universal; I still had to fail her. Any and all words of an universal would awaken Kullervo, and that was the last thing the human race needed.

The test was clear proof, each substitute reacted to her, however this universal seemed afraid of what she could potentially do; and that worried me. What if Kullervo already knew and was waiting for the society's move, which I had made on my own. Then I thought, but no, Kullervo would never wait. If he knew of the universal he would have destroyed her already.

I did fail her, but only to keep the rest of humanity safe. From my brother; from Kullervo.


	2. Chapter 2

AN Disclaimer: Just in case it wasn't obvious I own none of e official works of Julia Golding, I write these things because I want to.

Chapter II: The First Slip

I stared at the ones who had been successful to enter the society; until one of the dragons arrived carrying not just his human - Dr. Brock - but also the universal. I could feel my eyes narrowing, however they were not directed at the two humans but at Argot. I forgot myself as I snarled in his tongue at him.

"What do you think you are doing bringing her here, Argot." And while only the dragons could understand me it proved I was more than I said I was.

"She is the universal, and Kullervo would have killed her had we not intervened." Argot spoke in human english. My mouth was agape.

"Kullervo was trying to get to her?" Both Argot and Dr. Brock nodded. "What happened?" My voice showed authority and despite everything I was likely to get it. The universal spoke first.

"I went to warn the sirens, about the workers and ships. They said wouldn't leave; they spoke of Kullervo and how together they would use violence to drive everything human away. There was a black mist that formed a giant black eagle; which took me to a nest, it, he, Kullervo said he needed my help to take away humanity's influence. He spoke of death and disease like it was a game; I told him no. I wouldn't work with something so cruel and ruthless."

As the universal stopped I sank into a chair - my plan to protect the world had failed.

"He was always good at alienating those whose help he needed." I mumbled but most creatures with their superior senses still heard me. Argot and Morjik - another dragon and trustee to the sea-snakes - growled. Morjik and Kendra turned to me slumped in the chair.

"Care to explain how you know the shape shifter so well, Mr. Coddington?" My head remained down as I spoke.

"That thing is my brother." I could easily hear the gasps and intakes of breath from across the barn. Mack Clamworthy's voice was the loudest but as a kraken companion I expected no less.

"Guess you can't choose your family either then, Coddington."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: History

I glared at the kraken companion. "Clearly there are things you cannot comprehend." He was about to issue a challenge that was shut down by his son, at least the pegasus companion had some sense.

"Comprehend what?" The u iversal had spoken again.

"Shape shifters are not naturally occurring on earth. Our molecular chemicals absorb whatever is abundant on the planet we are born on. For me that's iridium, for him its carbon."

"How did you get here then?" It was a voice I hadn't heard in a very long time - and although the name escaped me - it was obviously a centaur companion.

"An escape pod..."

"Like in sci-fi films?"

"Its fact not fiction to me. Anyway, myself and my mother arrived when this planet was barely here at all; Kullervo was born shortly after due to the stress of the journey on her, she died in child birth."

"What about your father?" The universal was fact finding again.

"He never made it off my homeworld. The few who did fled across the universe."

"What happened, to your world?"

"Natural disaster, the two solar stars that we orbited went supernova."

"So you were on an empty, barren and new planet with a infant and probably no parental experience?"

"Pretty much." I shuddered suddenly.

"What is it?"

"He's here, I can feel it." My eye twitched as a black mist flowed through the open window. It surrounded the universal, and took the shape of a giant eagle. Its talons were secure around the girls waist. I growled and took to a pale grey mist.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: This Means War.

Kullervo's screech filled the barn as his wing beat tried to dissipate me, but with my form already taking I could not be forced off course.

I roared as before the eagle stood a nemean lion however there was an exception, the feathered wings that spread from my back. My grey colouring appeared more natural than his midnight blue hue.

"So you are going to fight me brother?"

"I can no longer ignore what you've done, Kullervo." I raked my claws across thew stone floor - hopefully in an intimating fashion. He laughed but still held the universal in on e foot, I needed him to let her go before I could fight.

"You seem troubled Ivor, you want to fight me but not to injure my trophy. For the universal is my trophy now." Again he laughed, I snarled.

"Let her go"

"She is my trophy." He was gloating.

"Let her go."

"She is my trophy."

"Just let her go, Kullervo."

"She is mine, now brother. Does that anger you? She looks just like Marie doesn't she?" I roared enraged.

"Connie Lionheart is not Marie. Now LetHer Go!" I ran at the bird, he attempted to fly the way he had come but the window was too small. His empty foot landed across my muzzle, I twisted around him as I kicked out and with some satisfaction heard his groan as my clawed back paw connected with his head and beak forcing him to drop the universal. I instantly flew down and caught her jacket in my teeth, I swiftly landed to put her back on her feet. I bowed when she regained her balance. Although neither of us saw Kullervo as his beak punched into my shoulder blade nearly severing it completely. I turned away from the universal as I roared in agony at the stubborn eagle; my paw swung out tearing into his wing forcing him to shape shift.

He dissolved and reappeared as a chimera; in the air I douched a flamethrower from the lions mouth, his tail attempted to bite my flank but it was flicked away by my own tail. I took a risk and landed in his blindspot despite his extra ordinary scenes of smell. As I expected the ram head took a shot at my side; I somehow twisted around and managed to wrestle him to the ground my jaws clamped around the goats curved horns; my tail wrapped itself around its counterpart. My front paws weree firmly placed over the lions head, nose and mouth, in all honesty I doubted he would make it out of this one alive; and then with my exhaustion I doubted I would either.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Brothers No More

I could just hear him wheezing my name through my paws. "What?" I growled out.

"You can't kill your own brother Ivor, you don't have it in you."

"What makes you say that?" I pushed harder on his face.

"You are not me, Ivor, and I am not you. You cannot kill, not even for food." I released his mouth and nose.

"You really think I don't know how to hunt? I caught your food when you were barely bigger than a dragon scale!" He stared at me.

"But that was father, he said so. He said he was father." I sighed and took the form of a great eagle; I was by far the superior bird, my plumage an off white shade of my usual grey. I silently waited for his reaction.

"You. Why would you pretend to be him?"

"You would never listen to me if I was just me."

"Ivor, Ivor, Ivor. You are not my brother nor anything else to me but a traitor."

"How am I a traitor to you?"

"Lied to me for years. We are not family!" My eyes flickered red as he said it; almost as if a switch had been struck. If he wasn't family than I could hurt him, I could kill him; especially as he became a threat to the humans around me.

I shifted back into my nemean lion form, I didn't wait for his chimera shape to be ready. My jaw clamped the goats horn, my tail wrapped around the snake and one of my back paws jammed the lion head's jaw open in such a way that it would be impossible for his fire to be used without burning himself. I twisted my head forcing the other goat horn into Kullervo's own flank; I swiftly pushed the snakes fangs into the goat hind. With his own venom rushing through his veins e lion head was the first part to slump, leaving my foot free to push apart the two headss from the body. As I knew would happen the blood that flowed from the wound was a black sticky substance like tar. It oozed and hardened on the floor and the parts that were being drained grew heavy and much like a creature being turned to stone by a gorgons gaze.

When I was certain Kullervo was daed, I dropped his carcass at the dragons feet. Morjik looked at the once threat and then at me.

"What do you wish me to do with it?"

"You could burn it." My voice was cold and cruel. Just as Kullervo had been for so many years.


End file.
